A New Beginning
by turkeygobble27
Summary: All the past holds is pain for Jessica. Everywhere she sees memories of her old life. She just wants to start over vampire free. But then she meets Zero. Can the most unlikely person in the world help her through the depression not very good description


I do not own any one from vampire knight or the song from 3 days grace

The past holds dark secrets and immense pain for one girl. Everywhere she turns she sees memories of her past and her old life. All she wants is a new beginning one to start a new life, vampire free. But what happens when she meets Zero the quickly falling level E. Can the most unlikely person in the world help her through the depression and pain or will she forever be a shadow of who she once was.

_(Jessica's point of view)_

" _Come on Jesse time for school." _

"_No I'm not going Jared"_

"_But Jesse it's our first day of school you can't miss it."_

"_I don't wanna go to a new school everything will be different"_

"_But Jessica when you start out at a new school you get a new beginning nothing you did in the past can follow you" replied mom._

"_I don't care"_

"_Your going to your new school and that's finally. Don't worry your make plenty of friends and by next week you will love school._

"Hey kid." Said Yagari. His voice shattered the memory.

"What," I yelled.

"Are you okay?" No I'm never okay this is so stupid I don't want to go to some stupid school. I don't care if they're making me. I'll just run away after a week or so. Why can't things be like they were when I was little, it was just a new school not life. I saw Yagari looking back at me. O yeah he asked how I was doing.

"Why do you care I'm just some stupid kid they made you look after and drag to some stupid school." I retorted angrily. I noticed he got kind of angry at my response, but whatever I didn't ask for this, so why does it matter.

As I stared out the window I was kind of scared I don't see how this guy got a license cause he is a terrible driver I would not be surprised if he got in a wreck. Hey I might even die which wouldn't be so bad it's not like theirs anything worth living for. No one would care if I die, some people would probably be happy. Besides everyone that matters thinks I'm dead anyway.

"Hey kid, were here so get out of the car," Yagari said icily. I guess I actually made him mad, o well.

"Whatever." I hurried and got out of the car getting all my stuff. I didn't have much that I owned just my backpack with a few pairs of clothes and other necessities and my guitar. I finally looked up and took in everything around me. Wow this place was huge. It's beautiful and yet kind of gothic with the huge Iron Gate and the old looking buildings. I saw lots of people leaving though. Some of them were actually staring at me, I just glared back at them and they quickly looked away. What ever that's their problem.

"Come on its this way, the headmasters waiting"

"Actually I was going to look around for a bit if I'm going to be staying here for while then I might as well get to see the place." I retorted

"I said your going to g"

"I know what you said" I interrupted "and I'm not going just yet. So you can go tell him I'll see him later. Cause I'm going to look around this place," after I said this I quickly sprinted off before he could stop me. I'm glad I did years of cross-country and also track it pays off at times like this in a matter of minutes I was so far a head of him I was comfortable. I quickly slowed down since a few more of the students were leaving. This place really is beautiful though; despite all the strange feelings I keep feeling about it. Man my head is killing maybe it's the heat. That's when I noticed a tree it was off on the path a little, but big enough where no one would see me unless they look. Ah this feels nice well except for my head hurting a lot that usually only happens when their around, but what ever its probably just the heat.

"_Jesse that's not fair you can't hide up in a tree it's cheating."_

"_It is not, you're just jealous that you can't climb. If you want I will try to teach you how again."_

"_Jessica get out of that tree right now. You're going to fall and break your arm. I don't want to go to the hospital again," yelled mom. _

"_It wasn't my fault mom"_

"_Don't back talk me, get down now or your grounded," she yelled getting angrier by the minuet. _

"_Jesse are you still going to teach me," Jared said while pouting._

"_Yeah I promise I will teach you how to climb just wait a bit k"_

"_Okay," he exclaimed happily. _

That's when I finally opened up my eyes a tear escaped and ran down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away. No, I can't cry it's been over 9 months I need to let it go. I should not think about the past it hurt too much. Jared, I never got to teach him how, I will never see him again. No I have to get a hold of myself I can't do this.

All of a sudden a slight prickling feeling went down my spine. I usually only get this feeling whenever; No, I'm probably just imaging it. I get paranoid way to easy. Either way someone is coming this way. I couldn't help myself as another shudder went down my spine causing the branch to suddenly shake slightly. Whoever was walking suddenly stopped, they must have heard that noise. I guess I will have to come down from the tree now. I quickly jumped down trying to land gracefully

It happened so fast I could barely register what was happening. All my senses were screaming one thing, _Vampire. _

As I looked up bracing myself for a fight I noticed something. Some guy was holding a gun to my head. This was definitely not what I was expecting. What vampire has an Anti-vampire gun only vampire hunters have those. I can believe I was wrong. I heard that some hunters have gained vampire abilities but I didn't think it was true. I guess some hunters have an aura kind of like a vampires. That's when I remembered there was a gun pointed at my head.

Who does he think he is pointing a vampire gun at my head? I can't believe he would even mistake me for a second, as a vampire. I am nothing like them. He must have finally realized this for he quickly lowered the gun.

I took off sprinting for the second time today. I don't know what came over me but at this point I don't care. I just had to get away from there as quickly as possible. I finally stopped upon seeing a large fountain it was beautiful with all its intricate designs.

That's when I noticed the sun. Its position in the sky had changed greatly from when I got here. A few hours have probably passed since I ditched Yagari.

"Crap," I can't believe I just yelled that out loud o well that's really not important right now. I can't believe I ran off and forgot all my stuff. I am such an idiot sometimes. As I reached the tree I finally breathed deeply. I didn't even notice I was holding my breath till then. I'm so glad no one touched my stuff. As I slung my backpack over my shoulder and picked up my guitar, I quickly headed towards the main building. I hope Yagari is gone by now if not running off in the first place would have been a waste. Plus he will be really mad.

As I walked up to the chairman's office I actually became nervous. He probably though I was some spoiled little kid who had no manners what so ever. Wait, why do I care what other think?

I quickly pushed aside all other thoughts as I walked in the room trying to show confidence as I walked in.

"Ah your finally here I thought you were going to be here earlier," exclaimed the headmaster. My mom would be so ashamed at my behavior right now. I couldn't help but look down out of shame. "Put your bags by the wall and come sit down. You must be tired after all you've been through." Replied the headmaster.

I quickly did as he told me so I wouldn't worsen his probably already horrible opinion about me. I put down my backpack by the wall but could not make my self-part with my guitar. So I quietly sat down and placed it beside me on the floor.

I did not mean to stare at the floor. I just ended up doing that out of nervousness. I'm not usually like this or well I didn't use to be. That's when I noticed my shoes and actually felt self-conscious for the first time in; well I guess a very long time. I probably looked like a homeless person with my old ratty shoes. I mean I kind of am. but I still have some pride. I probable look awful. I mean I am pretty average not exactly ugly, well not usually. For the first time in a long time I actually thought about what I was wearing an old t-shirt, worn out cargo pants and of coarse my ratty falling apart shoes.

I admit I probably look horrible a total charity case and that very though made me sick. My mom would have been very disappointed in me. She always did bug me about looking like a homeless person now I actually did.

That's when I finally realized someone was actually staring at me. I was shocked this is the same guy as earlier. He was the one who pulled the gun on me, the vampire hunter. Hey he's actually kind of cute, wait that's not the right word more like hot. With his silver hair and lavender eyes. He looked pretty tall but of nice build. What amazed me the most was he actually made the earrings and tattoos cool. Usually I hate that in a guy but that look really worked for him. OMG what am I thinking, I'm starting to sound like my old friend Haven.

That's when the headmasters voice thankfully interrupted my thought.

"Ah, well Jessica its good to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. So how do you like the school?" O great how much about my past did Yagari tell him. Now this is practically unbearable I would rather be anywhere but here.

" Can I leave?" I couldn't help but look up at the guy as he said this in a bored tone.

"No Zero this concerns you," Replied the headmaster. What? Why would this have anything to do with him? O crap, what if the vampire hunter society arranged this. Yagari must have told them I would probably ditch. Why cant they just leave me alone. Wait I really need to stay focused on the matter at hand.

"Zero, Jessica is going to be living here for a bit." After the headmaster said this I notice the guy, um Zero tense up.

"What why here can't she go back to her own home" Zero replied icily. It took every bit of self-control to not talk back much less punch him in the face. I could really care less if he hates me cause the truth is I don't want to be here at all. If I was not being forced to be here I wouldn't. So he needs to get over himself now.

"Zero her family was killed in a accident involving vampires."

"It was not an accident." I cannot believe I just said that. I bit my tongue hard so I would hopefully stop talking. It worked but I think I bit too hard cause I drew blood. What happened was not an accident. It was murder. The vampire left my family laying in their own blood but never even drinking it. He never wanted theirs he wanted mine. Its my fault their dead I should have never been born then they would still be alive. I could feel every bit of composer I had slipping away.

"Well um" the headmasters uncomfortable voice bringing me back down to reality. "…Either way the vampire hunter society thought it would be a good idea for her to live here for a while." No they didn't want to have to deal with me most of them hated me anyway.

"Why would they take an interest in her she's just an ordinary girl nothing special what so ever." As he said this I was thrown into a state of shock. I could feel myself slipping deeper in thought into the memories always present. No I have to get out of here quick.

I quickly stood up, picked up my guitar, put it on my back and ran existing the room quickly before anything else could be said. I was on the third floor but I had to leave quickly, so I opened up a window in the closest room and jumped out the building. I braced myself for the impact of the fall. It hurt but I have had worse. I quickly started sprinting I had to get as far away as I could before I collapsed.

My legs finally gave way after a few minuets I fell forward but that's okay. I welcomed the ground with open arms. It stopped the world from spinning underneath me. I took the impact worse than I though, but that does not matter. I could fear the tears welling up in my eyes but I didn't have the strength any more to hold them back. I cried I don't know how long. I could care less.

As soon as I closed my eyes even for a second the darkness surrounded me. All the memories of that night flooded back. Everything I had tried to forget for months bombarded me leaving me more broken then before.

_Blood everywhere. Why is their so much blood? I can tell its here but its presence hurts my head. I can barely see past the blood and the dark. A scream pierces the darkness. I see it leaning over them its blood red eyes staring at me. Fangs bared near his neck. His eyes glaring at me menacingly, my hand instinctively grabs at my right hip. He sees this and snaps his throat. A sharp cry pierces the night, _

"Noooooooo," I let out a blood-curling scream. I was panting loudly, my heart was racing so fast it hurt. No get a hold of myself its just a memory I'm fine. "_But their not."_ I couldn't even stop the thought.

"I have to calm down," I said out loud hoping it would reassure me better.

I pulled out my guitar from its case. One of the only things that can help repress the memories.

I quickly started strumming not even noticing what was playing, as I sung the lyric I wrote so long ago .

(Three Days Grace- Scared)

_At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore_

I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you

So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely

I know there's something out there  
I think I hear it move  
I've never felt like this before  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you

As I immersed my self in the music I finally realized what I had been singing. I quickly slumped back again the tree I was leaned against stopping suddenly causing my Guitar to make a horrible screech. My breath was a bit ragged but I still felt a bit better than earlier. Of all the songs I played, why this one. I burned all the lyrics to this song, yet I cant get this out of my head. Why? I wrote this the night before it happened I knew it was there yet I did not do anything. I thought it would leave but it didn't. Not as long as I was there.

I got up quickly and put my guitar quickly in its case. I brushed off the dirt off my pants and ran my fingers through my messy ponytail. I stood up and looked back at the main building a glimpse of a silver-white color caught my eyes. O well must be seeing things I rubbed my eyes again they hurt slightly but it would be hard to tell that I cried. As I walked back to the main building I gathering more confidence with every step I took.

Its time to face this problem I caused when I ran while I still have some dignity.

The second I opened the door I was well I guess the best word for it would be shocked.

"I am so glad your okay I thought something bad had happened to you" he exclaimed so happily it was annoying. Why should he even care? He is way to upbeat for his own good. "I sent Zero to go see if you were okay but I guess he never found you. O well he will come back eventually." Yeah right he probable didn't even look he could care less what happens to me. He hates me after all.

"Come on its time to eat you must be hungry," he exclaimed in his high pitch annoying voice. The truth was I was starving, tired, and in pain all over but he didn't have to know that.

"I'm not hungry," I said in a bored tone. It might have worked if my stomach had not growled so loud.

"Come on the kitchens this way." He basically dragged me into the kitchen. I quickly took a plate and piled food on it I was so hungry I didn't care what I was eating. As I took my first bite I realized I was wrong maybe I did care what I ate. If I was not so hungry I probably would not have eaten it all cause it was not really that good.

"Ah Zero your back, that's okay though, Jessica made it back all right." Said the headmaster with his mouth full of food.

Zero just glanced in my direction for a moment then looked away. What ever I don't want to talk to him anyway. I got my backpack and went and got my backpack from the office and put my stuff in the room the headmaster pointed out to me. It was kind of nice, way better than the places I have been lately. The room was of Medium size the walls were a dark blue shade. There was an extra long twin bed, desk, a large dresser, and a vanity. It was really nice cause there was also a bathroom attached to it.

After I took a quick shower I changes in to another pair of cargo pants and my green cross-country t-shirt. I don't have a lot of clothes so what I sleep in I wear the same day. Plus if I have to ever leave quickly I am ready. I made sure Apollo was by the side table and quickly fell into a restless sleep.

_(Zero's point of view of that same day)_

The sun shone brightly on the school. Everyone was finally leaving for 2 weeks. I could finally have some peace and quiet. No more having to deal with girls screaming over the stupid vampires. I bet they wouldn't look at them the same way if they saw what they were really like. Their monsters no matter what they look like every, single one of them. They all deserve to die. They live by stealing life from others, blood. Every single vampire is a monster including her. Yuki, the girl I loved, the least likely person turns out to be the worst kind, a pureblood. Purebloods rule over the other vampires and are the most despicable. Using other for their' own selfish game. Not caring if they destroy lives or create monsters. It's because of them that level E's exist its cause of them my family was killed, that I'm becoming a monster, am a monster.

"Stupid girl" I looked up to see Yagari Toga, my old teacher, walking away from the main building cussing quietly under his breath.

As I stood up he must have finally noticed me.

"Ah Zero, Chairman wants you to come to his office he needs to talk to you."

What did that stupid man want to talk to me about this time? It's fall break can't he leave me alone. I am tired of dealing with stupid vampire crap. "What's it about this time"

"Just go talk to him and find out" as he started to walk away he turned back to me, "good luck your gonna need it," after that he left. As I started to walk away toward the main buildings I noticed how bright the sun was it made it hard to see.

(Rustling sound) I quickly turned to my right pulling out my gun on impulse at the person jumping out of the tree. Crap it was just some stupid girl. At first I saw a slight glimpse of fear, but that quickly turned to pure rage as she stared at the gun. As I pulled my gun down she quickly turned and sprinted off in the other direction. Whatever she's probably just a stupid day class girl who's parents are late to pick her up.

As I walked in the chairman's office I saw him pacing around the room nervously. O great he's probable going to try to make me go to the stupid night class, if he tries that again

"Bang" the door flew open and in came a girl. She was the same one from earlier. What's with the backpack and guitar, I guess her parents did forget her or something.

"Ah your finally here I thought you were going to be here earlier," exclaimed the headmaster.

She just looked down on the ground like she was nervous.

"Put your bags by the wall and come sit down you must be tired after all you've been through," replied the headmaster. She quietly put down her backpack by the wall. She didn't put down her guitar though, but quietly sat down and placed it by her. Who is this girl anyway, she's really strange. She looked average looking enough though, well kind of. She had long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She had pale skin that looked like she got very little sun. She was wearing an old, worn out pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt that had English writing on it. Her shoes were old and ratty looking, practically falling apart. Does she not care? Then she turned around facing me. I saw a slight look of shock in her eyes but that was quickly gone.

"Ah well Jessica its good to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you. So how do you like the school?" All he met was silence she fidgeted slightly but that's probably cause she's just really shy. Wait why do I care she's just some stupid girl.

"Can I leave?" As I said this she actually looked up.

"No Zero this concerns you." Replied the headmaster.

Is this about pulling out my gun at that girl cause that was not exactly on purpose, wait how does he know about that. I quickly looked at the girl, but all I saw was a look of confusion on her face.

"Zero, Jessica is going to be living here for a bit." Wait what in the world is he an idiot.

"What, why here can't she go back to her own home." I know I sounded mean but I don't really care cause she does not belong here. Why does the headmaster not realize this?

"Zero her family was killed in a accident involving vampires."

"It was not an accident." She retorted kind of softly but her voice laced with venom as she talked. Right after she finished she quickly bit her tongue; literally I could smell the drop of blood. Blood, No I am being just like them drunk on the smell of blood.

"Well um" the headmaster started to reply but stopped, he looked really uncomfortable. "…Either way the vampire hunter society thought it would be a good idea for her to live here for a while."

"Why would they take an interest in her she's just an ordinary girl nothing special what so ever." I didn't realize I had spoken till I noticed both of them were looking at me.

She got up quickly pulling the guitar on her back and sprinting out of the room before I could even react. Not a few minuets later I saw her out of the back window sprinting fast towards the woods. By now I think the headmaster finally got over the shock.

"Zero, you're so mean," he whined. "You always scare everyone," still whining like a little kid. I just Glared at him causing him to cower.

"Why did you say the vampire hunter society wanted her here, why would they care about her?" It does not make sense was that what Yagari was here earlier for.

"They didn't tell me much just that some noble vampire, murdered her family and that she some how killed it. Some vampires from the vampire council showed up and charged her for killing a noble. She ran and then the vampire hunters found out about her so she ran from them too. She dodged the vampires in some big city in America, and then they finally left her alone since the council was all killed. And she tried to get away from the vampire hunters by taking a plane to this country for some reason I guess she didn't know this is where all the vampires and hunters are. Either way she got in some big fight with level E's and was hospitalized badly a month ago. So they forced her to come here to go to school. That pretty much all they told me."

So that's what Yagari meant by good luck he was referring to her.

"How did she kill the vampire?"

"They said she had some vampire hunter weapon with her."

"Why did she"

The chairman cut me off before I could even finish. "They don't know why she had it in the first place. None of her family was a vampire hunter. She was adopted but they don't know anything about her real parents. She could have had a parent that was a vampire hunter. That's would kind of explain how she had it, but like I said they just don't know. That's why they are interested in her, cause of all the questions that surround her."

After he said this he looked up at the wall at the clock and shuffled nervously. "It's been a while since she left could you go find her to make sure she did not get into any trouble."

Since I figure I caused enough damage with my comment early I actually left to go look for her. I took off in the direction I saw her running earlier. I guess that's why she had that outburst when the headmaster said the vampire attack was an accident. Cause it was not it was a murder.

As I looked up from the trail I was following I noticed her leaning against a tree panting deeply. She looked like she was in a lot pain.

"Noooooooo," she yelled. It was a blood-curling screech that hurt my ears. Man she's a lot louder than she lets on. Is she okay?

"I have to calm down," she said faintly. I would not have been able to hear her if it was not for my enhanced vampire hearing. It's not as strong as a real vampires but it was a lot better than a regular humans. Once I heard the light strumming of the guitar I couldn't help but get closer. The tune was kind of fast and mysterious. I was shocked when I heard her sing though; her voice had a pure ring to it but was haunting. The lyrics seeming to convoy her emotions is this really how she feels.

(Scared- by Three Days Grace)

At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore

I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you

So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely

I know there's something out there  
I think I hear it move  
I've never felt like this before  
I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It's all because of you

I closed my eyes letting the music flow. All of a sudden a screeching noise sounded. She was slumped back against a tree, but after a moment she was putting up her guitar and brushing all the dirt off her clothes.

She quickly got up and started back toward the main building. I don't know what compelled me to hide but I did. She probably would not want me to have heard that.

Was that song about vampires can she sense them, or was their really no meaning to it.

I made a quick trip to brush white lily and then headed back to the main building.

"Ah Zero your back, that's okay though, Jessica made it back all right." Said the headmaster with his mouth full of food.

I went and got ready to go to sleep dealing with those day class girls earlier was really tiring.

As I was heading to the kitchen to get some food I heard a loud banging sound and a scream. It was Jessica. As I was running to her room I heard a loud crash.


End file.
